Tyrant/PvP/Factions
This article is about Player Factions. Information concerning Inherent Factions can be found here. __TOC__ Player Factions Overview A faction is Tyrant's Multiplayer vs Multiplayer gameplay. It's a place people can chat, help each other out with their decks, and fight against other Factions. The level of a Faction determines how many members it can have, and the more Faction Points ( ) it earns, the higher level it becomes. Faction level and Loyalty Points ( ) determine what cards a Faction member can buy from the rewards store, and factions are ranked by the amount of they have. can be earned by winning Faction Wars or Faction Conquest tiles. Faction Benefits Members with less experience in the game may ask for suggestions for improving their decks from members with more experience in the game. Members can test these decks against each other in the Faction Member overview screen as well as use them in Faction Wars and provide feedback to the rest of the faction on how well the decks are working. It is in the best interest of the faction that all of the members are capable players. As the total increase and reach pre-defined levels, the Faction will advance to a higher level. Various reward cards in the store which can be purchased with are unlocked when the member's total and the Faction's Level reach pre-defined amounts. Joining a Faction Known methods to join (or apply) a Faction: #Simply create one in the Factions section of the game, for 10000 . #In the Factions section of the game, a selection of random Factions which are openly recruiting are listed. Click the "Join" button of a Faction to apply. #Search for links. Faction members can copy the invite link from the top of "Info" -> "Members" screen and paste it to somewhere or the other, so other players can click to apply directly, without risking the RNG of the game's picking. (The game will be loaded again upon clicking, it needs to be launched successfully for the application to be submitted.) While players can technically apply to join a Faction at any time, many of the active Factions will have pre-requisites to accepting an applicant. This can include player level, card collection make-up, missions completed, achievements completed and the applicant's Activity Level (how often s/he will be actively participating in the Faction and its endeavours, such as Faction Wars, Raids, etc.). Rank The 300 Factions with the highest total will be listed within the game, ordered first by total descending, then by Faction name descending. The rankings are updated every half an hour. Loyalty Loyalty points are earned at the rate of 1 per win in a Faction-related battle. These points, in conjunction with Faction Level, unlock various Faction Reward Cards in the Store. A player's loyalty is bound to the player's Faction membership. If the player leaves a Faction or is kicked from one, the player's loyalty will reset to zero. Faction Levels (source) Unlocked reward cards may be purchased in the Store. Notes *Player Factions added in or prior to version 1.2.15. *Player Faction Q&As credited to Hotshot2k4 on Kongregate. *Player Faction Level cap increased from 10 to 11 in version 1.7.81, from 11 to 15 in version 1.9.10, from 15 to 20 in version 2.0.29 Category:Tyrant PvP